warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BlankyXP/SHAKESPEARE'S RECEDING HAIR~
I just found this from some random guy's dA journal and decided to do this. Basically, it be a quiz thingy for your OCs. EEP! So I'm just doin' one for Mr. Dimitri...might do one for teh others latar. 1. What is your name? Uh...Dimitri... 2. Any unique traits and powers you have? Hm, I don't know...I guess I'm pretty handy with a crossbow? I'm pretty good at fishing. Oh, and I'm not so bad at chess. I don't really have anything unique about me. Sorry if I disappointed you. 3. Are you engaged, or have any lovers? No, of course not! I mean, well, not yet...I'm only 17. 4. What are your goals? Live a good life, have a family, and die happily. 5. Any hobbies? I love to hunt in the woods, fish, and play with my siblings. 6. Any friends? Not too many outside of my own family, honestly...one or two, maybe, from school? 7. Do YOU like waffles!?! Waffles...? O_o Never heard of those... 8. Any particular foes and/or enemies? Yeah, I had some enemies back at school. 9. What is your favorite place to be? In the woods, by the spring. 10. What is your least favorite place to be? The old junkyard behind Old Ackley's fish tent back in my town...ugh, you can smell it from miles away! 11. How old are you? 17. I'm turning 18 this coming February. 12. Any bad habits you may have? I often forget to keep promises...once, one of my friends from school told me to come over to his house. I agreed, and totally forgot about it by the time school ended. Also, my brother Art once told me to come home early from hunting to show him how to make a snare. I ended up hunting the whole day and completely forgot his request. *shakes head* 13. If you had a billion gold pieces, what would you do? I don't know, lots of things...I'd use it to buy a better home for my family, then maybe use it for the good of society. 14. Eye color? Pale blue...I got it from my mom. 15. What are you wearing? A brown hunting jacket, old hunting boots, and black pants... 16. What is your favorite food/drink? Food: Fresh from the oven, warm raisin bread. Now, that's delicious. Too bad it costs so much money. Drink: I don't drink much besides water. 17. What animal do you think you're based off? Er...a wolf? Wolves are cool. 18. Anyone you look up to? I dunno, my dad maybe...? Didn't know him too well, though. 19. Got any fan girls/fan boys? No...? 20. What color is your hair! Jet black. 21. If you could change the world, what would you change about it? Not to sound like a downer or anything, but there's a lot of things this world needs to change. I can't even begin to list them all. 22. Did you by chance ever kill anyone!? ... 25. Have you hurt anyone before, physically/emotionally? ...yes to both. I can't imagine anyone that hasn't done either. 26. Any family members? Yeah. I have a bunch of siblings, and my mom. 27. Where do you currently live? Tanith. 28. Any fantasies you would like to share? Er... 29. Any disturbing thoughts? ... 30. Congratulations, these are all the questions I could come up with at the moment, quiz is over!! That was interesting...? Yes, I know. Dimitri be boring. Category:Blog posts